Gretchen Roberts
Gretchen Roberts is the youngest camper at Camp Half-Blood being only 6. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Most of her friends call her Little. Biography Gretchen "Little" Quinn Roberts was born on Febuary 12, 2007 to Christine Roberts and a man named Rocco Roberts. Christine was a nurse at a hospital and was treating Rocco for sleep disorders and Christine was immediately love struck with Rocco's nice looks. Christine and Rocco soon got married and had a baby girl named Gretchen. Rocco decided to nickname the girl Little since she was so tiny. Rocco soon abandoned Christine and Little because he had work to do. Christine and Little were crushed but they soon got over their sadness. Little was never popular at school because people said "She puts people to sleep." Little never put anyone to sleep on purpose, she just accidentally did it. One day Little got tired of everyone calling her a freak and names so she ran away. Little ran all the way to Camp Half-Blood where she met Luke. Luke loved Little like a sister from the start. Little was crushed when she found out that Luke was a traitor and didn't believe Percy at first. Soon she realized reality and Little has been quiet and inverted ever since. Little has trust issues since her mother was hateful towards her and Luke turned out to be a traitor. You can now find little in here cabin helping out people with amnesia or sitting in her clearing listening to music. Early Life Little was very shy from ages 2-3. She never really talked to anyone except for her mom, who she trusted until Christine started missing Rocco again and took her feelings out on Little. This was another reason Little ran away from home at the young age of 4. Little came to camp all on her own without a saytr or a nymph. Little had trust issues since her mom was mean to her and had a hard time trusting people she met at camp. Luke was a special case, however and Little trusted him with the world. When Little found out that Luke was a traitor, Little was crushed and she stayed locked up in her cabin for three months. Little now has serious trust issues and she is working them out with Sara and Annabeth. When Little isn't at counseling with Annabeth and Sara she found a forest clearing where she set up a tent that she can be alone in. Apperence Little has shoulder length dirty blonde hair that is sometimes curly and bright aqua blue eyes. She used to have freckles when she was little but she doesn't anymore. Alliances *Sara Wren (like an older sister) *Annabeth Chase (like an older sister) *Lilly Bushes *Clover Greenwood *McKenna Wren *Candence Wren Enemies *Christine Roberts *Luke Castellean *Ivy Pines *Grace Olivia Willams Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Little has sleep dust and can put anyone to sleep, even gods *Little can put people to sleep *Little can control dreams *Little can sometimes see the future in her dreams *Little has a magic sleep mask that if she puts it over anyone's eyes they will fall unconscious *People says Little has a gift for music, but she doesn't believe it *Little has her own little forest clearing that she set a tent up in so she can be alone. Gallery Gretchen10.jpg Gretchen9.jpg Gretchen8.jpg Gretchen7.jpg Gretchen6.jpg Gretchen5.jpg Gretchen4.jpg Gretchen3.jpg Gretchen2.jpg Gretchen1.jpg MagicSleepMask.jpg|Little's Magic Sleep Mask SleepSand2.jpg|Little's Sleep Dust SleepSand.jpg|Little's Sleep Dust Little'sLocket.jpg|Little's Locket That Never Run Out Of Sleep Dust Gretchen'sHeadphones.jpg|Little's Headphones ForestClearing.jpg|Little's Clearing Little'sTent.jpg|Little's Tent GretchenNormal.jpg Category:Child of Hypnos